


Runaway Again

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Sequel to Runaway, just another Kari thinking about TK. Again, based on a real life event. Thanks for reading.





	Runaway Again

 I don’t own digimon, or characters. Just the story.

 

It’s been a while since I’ve written about TK. Last time, he had just run away. Left my family, his family, and disappeared. So much has happened since then.

I had thought I wasn’t going to see him ever again, but how wrong I was. He came back, into everyone’s lives, but he’s not the TK we knew before. His mom had passed away, before the last time. Now his dad passed away, leaving him almost alone. He had gotten himself arrested, for multiple charges. He then broke probation.

After all that, I still had hope. We all had hope. But he kept breaking our trust, and the law. He was in jail. A final few months, he just had a few months until he would be released, without probation, a free man.

Well… he escaped. On the run. He’s living with this guy, we have no idea who he is; we can only assume a boyfriend. He is delirious about life, and about those that care.  He will go to federal, if they ever catch him. He might end up killing himself first.

But enough is enough. I’ve moved on with my life.  I can’t stop my life, worrying about him and what will happen. I will always consider him my friend, but I can’t keep thinking of him.

I am dating a friend. A digidestined, who I never expected to fall in love with.  I am happy now, without this runaway. Something I thought I never could say. But life will be better if we let him go, you can only care about someone so much, before it destroys you along with it.

 Good bye my TK, you are missed, and I wish things could have turned out better. But things have been laid out, like so, and now we have to deal with the cards dealt to us.

Good bye, forever, my best friend, my brother, my lover, my former everything.

 

 


End file.
